The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scaevola plant, botanically known as Scaevola aemula and referred to by the cultivar name Brillant.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany. The new Scaevola originated from a cross of the Scaevola cultivar Fancy, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,867, as the female, or seed, parent with an unidentified selection of Scaevola aemula, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Scaevola was selected by the Inventor in 1998 on the basis of its compact plant habit.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany, has shown that the unique features of this new Scaevola are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.